pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Baby Humdinger
- Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Tracker and (baby) Mayor Humdinger | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 27, 2018 February 1, 2018 April 24, 2018 June 10, 2018 | writer = Hugh Duffy | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo" | next = "Pups Save a Piñata"}} "Pups Save Baby Humdinger" is the first segment of the 25th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Tracker dreams that Mayor Humdinger turns into a baby, and the pups must find a special coconut to reverse the spell. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Tracker *Mayor Humdinger *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mr. Porter *Cali *Carlos *Precious' owner (cameo) It is a hot day in Adventure Bay, and the pups are enjoying playing with Chickaletta while Ryder and Mayor Goodway watch. Soon, Tracker arrives in his Jeep with coconuts he and Carlos picked in the jungle for everyone to have a nice drink of coconut water from. However, as everyone enjoys the coconut water, Mayor Humdinger arrives and is disappointed that Tracker is out of coconuts, until finding a golden one that Tracker thought might be a bad one because of the different color, which Humdinger decides to enjoy himself, gloating about having the best one. However, Tracker is exhausted and decides to lay down and take a nap. It is then Tracker has a dream where as Humdinger continues to drink the golden coconut water, it causes him to be regressed in age back to being a baby. Unable to control him, Tracker tells Ryder of what happened. Once Ryder realizes that they will need to keep Humdinger busy until they can have Carlos find another one to reverse the effects, he summons the pups to the Lookout. Once there, Ryder assigns Marshall to take his firetruck and load it in the Air Patroller to head to the jungle while Ryder has Tracker keep Humdinger under control until Marshall and Carlos return with the second golden coconut. The team deploys, with Ryder taking the elevator down instead of the slide since he was carrying Humdinger, and the Air Patroller soon departs for the jungle while Tracker takes Humdinger to the park to play. However, while Tracker is going to retrieve the ball he offered Humdinger, Humdinger notices Cali, and chases after her. By the time Tracker sees what is going on, he tries to stop Humdinger, but soon it leads to a lot of trouble as Humdinger causes Cali to ride off on Alex Porter's super-trike, then being lifted into the air by one of Mr. Porter's delivery drones, forcing Tracker and Ryder to pursue her and call in Skye for assistance with keeping Cali safe. When they return to the Lookout later on, Humdinger continues to chase after Cali, pursuing her up into the Lookout, where he soon messes with the controls, causing the Lookout to act funny, the pup houses to convert into their vehicle modes without the pups in the driver's seats and drive off, and all sorts of malfunctions, concerning Ryder and the other pups. Soon after, Cali flees down the slide with Humdinger still pursuing her. Meanwhile, Marshall and Carlos are returning with a large pile of coconuts with another golden one on top, but Marshall slips on one and hits the button that activates the Air Patroller's rear hatch, causing the coconuts to roll out of the plane and towards the Lookout below. Thinking fast, Tracker manages to pull Humdinger and Cali out of harm's way, and it turns out that all Humdinger wanted to do was give Cali a hug. Some time later, Humdinger is lying in a crib as Carlos arrives with the golden coconut water in a baby bottle for Humdinger. It is not long before a few sips restore Humdinger back to his adult self, but leaving him puzzled as why he is in a crib before it collapses under his weight, then asking for his mommy. Tracker is so worn out by what happened that he lies down to take another nap. At that point, Tracker wakes up from his dream as Rocky arrives with another golden coconut. Spooked by his dream, Tracker pleads for Rocky to keep it away from Humdinger as he runs off, momentarily leaving everyone confused and puzzled, but they all share a laugh afterwards, except for Humdinger, who is just left completely confused by what happened. *Robo-Dog will fly him and his truck on the Air Patroller to the jungle. Then, use his ladder to help Carlos get another golden coconut. *Use his Jeep to take Baby Humdinger to the playground until the team changes him back. *Use her helicopter to search the clouds for a drone carrying Cali. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Jungle Rescues U.S..jpg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Jungle Rescues'' (United States) PAW Patrol PAW Patrol Welcome to Adventure Bay DVD.jpg|link=PAW Patrol: Welcome to Adventure Bay|''PAW Patrol: Welcome to Adventure Bay'' (Finland) PAW Patrol The Fun Party & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Fun Party|''The Fun Party'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save Baby Humdinger's Pages Category:Written by Hugh Duffy (S4) Category:Tracker is on the title card Category:Mayor Humdinger is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S4) Category:Tracker is a first responder (S4) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S4) Category:2018 Episodes Category:Dream Episodes